role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Oil Drinker
Oil Drinker (オイルドリンカー, Oiru Dorinkā) is an oil-based Choju and a RP character used by Galibon the Destroyer. Personality Oil Drinker is a ferocious and greedy monster; his one thing in mind is his gluttonous love for feeding on oil. He likes to guzzle down oil whenever he gets the chance and can't get enough of it. Given his addiction to oil, he will even go so far as to destroy an entire city just to satisfy his thirst for oil at a nearby oil factory. History Debut: I Am Deep Sea Warrior LobsterMask LobsterMask then sat down on the beach and begin to calm himself down, trying to relax. Then however, a giant monster then rose out from the sea and headed to shore; Oil Drinker! LobsterMask was quick to notice Oil Drinker and then chased after him. As Oil Drinker made it into town, there he began ransacking the place, destroying buildings and setting fire to some buildings; he was headed towards the oil factory to guzzle down some oil. Gardevoir then came in to fight Oil Drinker, starting off her attack by unleashing a powerful wave of psychic energy at Oil Drinker; sending Oil Drinker crashing against a few buildings. Just when it seemed things couldn't get any worse; Dorako then flew down and appeared to wreck havoc as well. LobsterMask then entered the scene and then grew to giant size to combat the two giant monsters; LobsterMask then ran at Oil Drinker and Dorako. Oil Drinker and Dorako both leaped towards LobsterMask; Oil Drinker then breathed a stream of flames against LobsterMask, torching LobsterMask and causing LobsterMask to stagger back. Oil Drinker then rammed against LobsterMask at full force with his horn, causing LobsterMask to almost topple over some buildings. LobsterMask then got back up and tackled Oil Drinker, the two fighting each other viciously. Oil Drinker then bit on LobsterMask's left shoulder with his fangs, causing LobsterMask some pain. LobsterMask yelled and then began to violently wrestle with Oil Drinker. LobsterMask then got out his arm blades and then began to slash against Oil Drinker. Oil Drinker whipped his tail against LobsterMask, only for LobsterMask to slash the tail with his arm blades, causing Oil Drinker to yell in agony. Oil Drinker retaliated by blasting his flame streams against LobsterMask, but LobsterMask thought ahead and used his Hydro Stream attack to counterattack the flame stream, sending Oil Drinker flying back. As Oil Drinker and Dorako got back up, the two monsters then charged towards LobsterMask and Mega Gardevoir. Mega Gardevoir then fired her super-powered moonblast at the kaiju, followed up by LobsterMask then releasing his Hydro Stream attack once more against Oil Drinker and Dorako. Both Oil Drinker and Dorako were then both sent flying towards the ocean, crash landing in a powerful splash, defeating them both. Battle of the Bering Sea Oil Drinker reappeared at the Bering Sea where he was searching for some oil but was then interrupted by Gigass's appearance. Oil Drinker and Gigass then fought each other for some time, which also got Neo Gigan's and Neo Megalon's attention. Oil Drinker and Gigass fought for a while and wrestled in the snow, up until the arrival of Mechani-Kong; causing the two monsters to halt their fight. Oil Drinker and Gigass then spotted Neo Megalon and Neo Gigan and charged towards them. Oil Drinker attacked Neo Gigan and blasted his flame stream against her. Neo Gigan then blocked the fiery attack with her chainsaws, revving them up and teleporting to behind Oil drinker. Neo Gigan then slashed at Oil Drinker's shoulder, causing Oil Drinker to bleed on the shoulder and roll over. Following Gigass's defeat, Mechani-Kong then appeared and then picked up both Oil Drinker and Gigass and bashed them together, then throwing both of them away into the background, defeating them both. From Out of This Dimension and Forward Oil Drinker reappeared in some part of Tokyo where he began to drink and guzzle down some oil trucks and rampaged at a oil factory. However his attack was short-lived as then Degunja appeared out from a tornado and then did battle with Oil Drinker. Oil Drinker and Degunja then took their battle onto the streets. As they continued their battle; a vortex then opened up and Ultraman Geed appeared! Oil Drinker fired a stream of flames at Geed to which Geed then dodged over and then transformed into Ultraman Geed Solid Burning. Ultraman Geed jumped upward, before flying forward and slamming his shoulder into Oil Drinker, hitting him with the Boost Slugger Punch; sending sparks out and sending him rolling over. A few moments later, Oil Drinker and Degunja then get back up, only for then suddenly the ground underneath to blast underneath them, sending them scuttling back. Out from the ground, a loud roar can then be heard, burrowing out; a new challenger had arrived; Gold King!! Oil Drinker, Degunja and Gold King then all charged at Geed, to which Oil Drinker then fired a stream of flames at Geed. Ultraman Geed charged through the attack, steam rising off of his body, before he jumps up, gathering energy in both of his fists; then using Mega Bomber Punch against both Oil Drinker; Oil Drinker and Degunja are then both hit very hard by the Mega Bomber Punch, setting off some sparks flying and causing them to crash-land on the ground. Following Gold King's defeat, Oil Drinker and Degunja then retreated as well, before the two then collapsed into the waters, exhausted. The two crashed into the waters, making a splash. Easter or April Fools? Or Both? Oil Drinker made a cameo in the RP where he was seen along with several other kaiju such as Snowgon, Dorobon, Degunja, Goromaking, Giant Slalom and Gabara all were pulling pranks on one another due to the April Fools part of the day. When Gabara declared himself to be Prankmaster, Oil Drinker then through a pie at his (Gabara's) face. ZeroGoji Oil Drinker along with Gigass reappeared on Okutama where they appeared to destroy Pea-san's research center. Oil Drinker helped take down Pakki and the two Gekkoku units put on patrol, but ended up being no match for ZeroGoji. Oil Drinker shot a stream of flames against him, teaming up with Gigass together when they both fired down their fire and ice rays together, but ZeroGoji was able to topple them both. Having enough, Oil Drinker then swam aways, heading off. The Return of Blues Megalon & Jazz Gigan Oil Drinker made a cameo in the RP where he chased off Alien Valky as he swam away, causing the two to get in a chase. One Crazy Invasion! We Love You Sagiri!! Oil Drinker briefly appeared in the beginning of the RP where he and several other monsters wanted more of Manager Baltan's Hyper Kaiju Coffee. Oil Drinker and Astromons were on a destructive rampage, until Neo SquidMask approached them both. Neo SquidMask threatened the two that if they were to continue rampaging some more on Manager Baltan's restaurant, he would shove his (Oil Drinker's) head up Astromon's flower gorge. They both thought he was bluffing, so they proceeded. Neo SquidMask however was not full of empty threats as he then did so shove Oil Drinker's head up Astromon's flower gorge, causing them both immense pain. Eventually the two managed to separate, and the two then fled the scene. Attack on Chile: Oil Drinker Oil Drinker later appeared in Chile to consume some oil at the oil factories there. Vernonn then briefly appeared in Chile where he appeared down at some oil factory and declared that this land was now his territory, with no possible of opposition coming against him whatsoever (he was wrong). However he then spotted Oil Drinker and then challenged him. The fight turned out to be very one-sided, as Vernonn heavily overestimated his own strength and was easily defeated by Oil Drinker, who slammed his tail against him and over, before then spilling oil all over him and then breathing fire on him, setting Vernonn on fire. Oil Drinker went back to guzzling the oil away, before then getting into combat against AlenaGoji. Oil Drinker and AlenaGoji then fought each other for a while, before then Oil Drinker fled the scene as well, getting partially burnt. The X From Outer Space Raids Again Oil Drinker later reappeared when he showed up to combat Onidevil at Seattle. During their fight, Gekkoku 5 then came in and opened fire his missiles against him. Oil Drinker, Onidevil and Gekkoku 5 then continued to fight each other some more, up until Guilala then arrived to the scene. Following Onidevil's defeat, Oil Drinker then fought off Guilala next, firing his Flame Stream at him and then ramming up against him hard. However Guilala easily bested Oil Drinker, beating on him repeatedly with his fists and then pushing him down the ground, where he proceeded to stomp on him, defeating him. Abilities * Flame Stream: 'Oil Drinker can emit a deadly stream of flames from his mouth. * '''Adept Swimmer: '''Oil Drinker is able to swim with little trouble. * '''Fangs: '''Oil Drinker has fangs sharper than diamond that are used to break tough oil barrels, refineries etc. * '''Oil Gorge: '''True to his name, Oil Drinker can consume many gallons of oil without receiving any negative side effects. Trivia * He is also known as "'Oilmons". * When Doragory killed Muruchi in Ultraman Ace, it was to signify that Choju are stronger than kaiju in the series. However when Astromons ate and killed Oil Drinker, these roles were reversed to show that the kaiju of Taro are stronger than the choju of Ace's timeline, thus creating a short-lived name of "Super Choju" (which would translate to super super beasts, which assumes that "Choju" became adapted into a proper noun). * Oil Drinker was created from a modified Gorgosaurus costume from the TV series, Mirrorman. An actual Gorgosaurus would appear later in the series. * His design seems to be based off Garan, a one-shot choju defeated by Ultraman Ace early on in the previous Ultra series. * Oil Drinker can be seen in the Ultra Garrison's computer files in Ultra Seven - Operation: Solar Energy though it was the year 1968, and he didn't appeared until 1973. * In the Taro segment of the "Ultraman Encyclopedia", it states that Yapool released Oil Drinker several months after the events to Ace to give the humans time to recuperate before unleashing his final attempt and demonstration of his power. * Ironically he and Astromons are portrayed as friends here. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Neutral Evil Category:Low Intelligence Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Choju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)